


Summer

by Marlemarle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ??????????, Fluff, Forever, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda, M/M, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Unfinished, but eeh, but eh, but showing it before it disappears, i actually love this setting, idk - Freeform, might get finished, probably not, village people meet city person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlemarle/pseuds/Marlemarle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I ask you a question?” Iwaizumi asked, stroking over his back. Oikawa nodded “Have you visited her yet?”</p><p>...<br/>Iwaizumi gets a new neighbour</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> So here is some abandoned thing I didn't finish, I also didn't want to rush a climax so I'll leave it as that. The beta read is me reading it again today.  
> I wanted to give it a ghibli movie kind of feel, without the magic aspect maybe. I actually even looked up villages in japan, where they had fields and found one where one of the villagers even drew a tiny map with their neighbours and the rice fields, but I forgot the name sadly. But without anymore delay, here is this.

“Tooru, get out the car”

“No, no what about you?”

“Get out the car”

* * *

 

The sky was brilliantly blue, thick white clouds where wandering heavily through the atmosphere. The river was softly rushing under the bridge Iwaizumi was crossing. The green fields waved rhythmically with the warm wind that rushed over the village. In his wake he left whirled up pollen and dust, making his nose dry. The colourful flowers were blooming big and healthy, dotting the emerald of the fields like paint splatters. Like summer always was.

The cicadas hummed softly already, near the river some frogs were croaking loudly. The cat of one of his neighbours was sitting closely by the river, staring intensely into the water. Probably saw a fish or two. She started to chatter frustrated at Iwaizumi when he passed her. Mad that he was scaring her pray away and mad that she still didn’t catch anything. The cat decided to abandon her fish and instead hurried towards Iwaizumi. Mewling softly and rubbing her back onto his legs. Iwaizumi ignored her, since she was only begging for some food anyways, he rubbed over his face once. He was already sweating from walking. It was really hot again.

From the distance Iwaizumi could see some people still working on the rice fields, one of them started to wave at Iwaizumi. He politely waved back, even though he wasn’t exactly sure which of his neighbours it was. But no matter what, he knew he would be offended if he didn’t wave back. Probably telling the rest of the village how rude Iwaizumi was.

The cat followed Iwaizumi all the way home, even stepping into the house as Iwaizumi slid off his shoes “I’m home” he called, he stepped onto the wooden floor, pulling off his tie. He got no answer. _Good_ he thought. That way he had a few minutes until his mother came to talk to him. He went into the coldest room in their house, their living room and laid with his stomach first onto the ground “Ugh, the floor is also so hot” the neighbour’s cat curled up onto his back.

Iwaizumi closed his eyes, trying to doze off for a bit. But he could hear the hushed, at least they tried to speak hushed, whispers of his mother and some neighbour lady “It’s such a shame” they mumbled “He is such a pretty boy” the whispers got louder, so they must walk closer towards Iwaizumi “It can’t be easy, to be separated from his parents at such a young age”

“But at least he still has relatives here”

“If that helps, oh” They now were probably seeing him “Hajime, you’re home”

“Yes” he grunted “Why is it so hot”

“It’s summer”

“I hate summer”

His mother rolled up the newspaper on the coffee table and slapped Iwaizumi’s head with it “Stop being so lazy and do something productive. Like help them on the fields”

“I’ve been working all day and been in school all day” he mumbled. Thank god holiday’s started, now he must only work.

“You shouldn’t work! You should use your time to study” she scolded him

“You just wanted to send me to work on the rice fields” Iwaizumi booed “Hypocrite”

His mother slapped him over the head again “I have an idea for you” she then said

“Oh no, what do you want to do” the cat-neighbour giggled, she picked her cat up from Iwaizumi’s back. Iwaizumi’s mother rushed into the kitchen, coming back out with two baskets

“Can you bring that to the boy that moved in with the Takeshi’s?” she asked smiling brightly. Iwaizumi got up from the floor taking the baskets “Some sweets and vegetables. You know, for the boy. He is your age too”

“Oh gee, mom” Iwaizumi inspected the baskets “You know what really lift’s my mood when I’m really sad, that I moved away and all my friends are gone and my parents are gone and I’m all alone in a village full of old people. Eggplants and Cucumbers”

His mother slapped him over the head with the newspaper “That’s what the sweets are for. Also there are some strawberries and peaches inside” she crossed her arms “You need an excuse for visiting them, I want you to be that boy’s friend”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes “As if we were twelve all over again” he sighed. His mother started to push him towards the door

“Now go on! Hurry”

Iwaizumi put down the basket. He pulled his socks of first, rolling his pants up by his ankles, before he slipped into his sandals “Well I’m off now” he picked the baskets up again.

“You’re a sweetheart” his mother gave him a kiss on the cheek “Be a nice boy!” she waved Iwaizumi giddy off as he trotted to that boys house. He remembered that he didn’t have the same last name as the family he lived with, because he had his father’s last name and she still had her maiden’s name or something like that. Iwaizumi also knew that he would be in his school after summer holidays were over. Or he assumed it, because there was a rumour about a ‘city-person’ being in this school. In villages not many exciting things happened. So new students were a big deal. Also there were only 2 third year classes.

The house that boy was living in was also an old Japanese house like Iwaizumi lived in, just a bit more refurbished.

And was that an air conditioner? Iwaizumi must become friends with that kid instantly.

He ringed the doorbell, twice. But got no answer, so he tried to open the door. As always the doors weren’t locked in the village, people trusted each other here too much.

“Excuse me?” he called. The air was so nice and cool here, maybe he should lay down here for some time before the people would come home “Excuse me” he called again. Again no answer. He shrugged and pulled his shoes out, he would just bring them the presents and sit down or a second. In the nice cool air. Iwaizumi set the baskets down onto the dining table. He scribbled quickly a note down, apologizing for intruding and explaining what’s inside the basket. He quickly looked around the house. Wow. They must be really rich if they were able to refurbish so much in the house. The floors were made new, the interior was modern, they probably had floor heating. Amazing.

Iwaizumi heard some creaking sound. Nervously he looked around, even though he was the one that was trespassing. (Which was kind of normal in the village he lived, no one has personal boundaries here). He saw some hair sticking out from around the corner just on top of the stairs “Are you Oikawa?” he could see the hair’s jumping up and hiding more behind the corner “You know, I know you’re there” the bundle of hair slowly moved out from the corner, standing in front of the stairs, looking a bit embarrassed and ops. His gossiping mom and the neighbour were right. He was pretty, kinda. _Just kinda,_ Iwaizumi thought. He swallowed a lump in his throat and mirrored Oikawa’s blush. How awkward “So…” Iwaizumi tried to start, but Oikawa started to speak at the same time and a lot faster than him

“Why are you in our house?” Oikawa asked, a bit angry.

“Well, I brought some candy and vegetables and fruit” Iwaizumi awkwardly scratched his head.

“You still don’t have the right to just get into our house” Oikawa crossed his arms

“The door wasn’t locked” Iwaizumi shrugged

“That’s no reason to break into a house!” Oikawa spluttered “Is that normal here?”

Iwaizumi shrugged again “Yeah, farm people life. We all know each other well enough to leave the doors always open” he grinned at him “City people don’t know neighbours being friendly”

“City people” Oikawa repeated, scowling at Iwaizumi “Could you please leave?” he then asked.

“Nah” Iwaizumi walked towards their TV. It was so nice and big, and settled down in front of it. At least that was still very Japanese in that house, the sitting on the ground.

“But why?” Oikawa asked, he finally climbed down the stairs “Go home! Don’t you have any friends?”

“I do” Iwaizumi locked for the remote “But most of them are working on the fields or napping because they were working”

“I could call the police” Oikawa locked down at Iwaizumi who now finally found the remote.

Iwaizumi laughed “Do that, I don’t care” the officers would most definitely settle down with Iwaizumi inside the house. Air conditioning was so nice.

Oikawa huffed angrily and settled down next to Iwaizumi, staring angrily at the TV. He hugged his own legs and refused to look at Iwaizumi.

“Whoa, you have Netflix, nice” Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi. His scowl edging deeper into his face “You want some fruit and sweets? The fruits are from our garden and my mom made the sweets, they’re good” Oikawa just looked away. Iwaizumi got up and brought the baskets over. He pushed a peach into Oikawa’s hand and took one out himself.

Oikawa stared at it or a bit until he decided, one bite couldn’t hurt and tried the peach “Whoa” he then made, looking at the peach in awe.

“Are you alright?” Iwaizumi asked “You look like you’re about to cry”

“I am” Oikawa took another big bite “That’s the best peach I’ve ever had”

“Alright”

“No, I’m serious, this is delicious”

“Alright”

“Stop acting like this is normal!”

“It is normal for me!” Iwaizumi laughed, holding a peach kernel in his hand, not sure where to put it at the moment. For the first time Iwaizumi really examined Oikawa. He looked tired, his eyes red rimmed and lips dry “You’re so white!” Iwaizumi exclaimed, extending his arm and holding it next to Oikawa “Did you never go outside in the city?”

Oikawa jumped “I did!” he pulled his arm away “I just don’t live outside like the savages you are”

Iwaizumi cackled loudly “You’re funny city boy”

After an hour or so, watching random series on Netflix Oikawa asked Iwaizumi again “When are you going home” he secretly ate the cookies his mom made

“I don’t know” Iwaizumi shrugged “The longer I stay here, the less I have to work outside” he laid down onto the ground “My mom wants me to hang out with you, you know”

Oikawa huffed angrily “You don’t have to do that I’m not a charity case”

“Yeah, I will still hang out at your place”

“No”

“You have air conditioning, it’s great here”

* * *

 

“Whoa! You have a TV in your own room” Iwaizumi couldn’t help but touch it once “How rich are you!”

Oikawa shrugged “It’s no big deal” he shut the door behind them “Why are you here again?”

“Air conditioning” Iwaizumi flatly answered “Oh! You have a WiiU!” Iwaizumi changed topics, scanning the cupboards with the games “Let’s play Smash Bros!” he flopped down onto the bed giving Oikawa the remote. Oikawa grumbled something under his breath, but took the remote anyways and let Iwaizumi start the game. At least he brought the cookies his mom makes

Today Oikawa was really bad at this game, even though he was usually amazing with Samus, but for some reason he was distracted. Instead of gazing at his early crush, he stared the entire time at Iwaizumi’s profile. Iwaizumi was really nicely tanned, some freckles decorated the spot over his nose. He had really nice long eyelashes. Oikawa looked away angrily.

“Man, you suck at this game” Iwaizumi laughed “Even though you played it longer than me” he leaned forward “Let me kick your ass one more time” Iwaizumi wanted to grin cocky at Oikawa, but his smile faded as soon as he saw big tears rolling down Oikawa’s face “Oh god, I’m sorry” Iwaizumi fumbled helplessly with his hands, not sure what he wanted to do with them.

“No! No! It’s-“ Oikawa looked away, trying to wipe his tears away. But they just wouldn’t stop. He hid his face in his hands, not wanting to look at Iwaizumi, snotty, sweaty and wet from tears. He knew he looks ugly when he cried. His sister always told him that. His sister also always defeated Oikawa and always made fun of him when he lost.

Stupid, stupid, memories.

They always come at the wrong times.

“Want to do something else?” Iwaizumi asked then. Oikawa nodded.

“Yes please” he sniffled.

They ended up watching Spirited Away and cried both “Why do we turn into cry-babies as we get older”

“I don’t know” Oikawa smiled a bit.

* * *

 

“Ugh, It’s so hot” Oikawa groaned, wiping the sweat of his forehead. Iwaizumi laughed

“Yep, it’s summer”

“And what’s this smell?”

“Outside” Oikawa scowled at him

“Not funny” Oikawa followed Iwaizumi through his house. Both were barefoot, it felt strange for Oikawa, to walk on the ground with nothing on his feet. He wasn’t exactly sure what Iwaizumi wanted him to do, hopefully he didn’t want Oikawa to work on the rice field “Ugh, the sun is burning my skin”

“Forgot you sunscreen Citykawa?” Iwaizumi lately has gotten more creative with nicknames. Oikawa stuck his tongue out

“What are we doing” Oikawa asked

“Helping”

“Where?”

“On the fields”

Oikawa shook his head “No, not the rice fields!”

Iwaizumi laughed “We’re not on the rice fields. We’ll help with the corn and maybe some strawberries”

Oikawa pouted “Alright” and followed Iwaizumi. The corn fields where kind of scary. Big maze's of plants that were taller than him and probably also stronger. Corn fields always attracted aliens. Maybe he should camp outside once. Iwaizumi was already picking out the ripe corn, explained Oikawa which were ripe and which still needed some time.

“Why is this so hard?” Oikawa whined, struggling to rip off the corn. Iwaizumi snorted, already a big basket full off them “Don’t laugh! With arms like these you of course have it easier!”

Iwaizumi strut over to Oikawa “Even my grand-grandma can pull corn off and she’s 90” Iwaizumi put his hand on top of Oikawa’s, ignoring the faint blush “You have to push it down, like that” he pushed the hand of Oikawa down, breaking the corn off. Oikawa hugged the corn closer to his body, blushing deeply “Already sunburned?” Iwaizumi laughed loudly.

“Sh-shut up!”

Iwaizumi ignored that Oikawa’s blush turned deeper.

* * *

 

“So what do you do here for fun?” Oikawa then asked, laying on the shocking green fields together with Iwaizumi. For some time

“Here?” Iwaizumi lifted up his eyebrows. He motioned with his hands “This”

“Laying on the back and doing nothing”

Iwaizumi nodded “Uh-huh” he grinned “It’s fun if you have to work all day on the fields”

“I guess” Oikawa shrugged.

“Also, the sunset is really nice, wait for it” the sun was already very low, tinting the sky already in a very soft pink “When the clouds turn black and orange, is the best”

“Okay”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi laid down in silence next to each other, watching the clouds. It was nice and calming and for the first time since forever his brain shut up or a second.  Making Oikawa a bit sleepy for the first time since forever. The cicadas didn’t annoy him for once and the soft breeze felt nice on his too hot skin. He could watch how the sky turned step by step, red, orange and pink. The clouds drawing contrasting black shadows through the sky. The deep green grass started to look black and blue in the red light. It was beautiful. Like a painting.

“I could get used to that” Oikawa then said

“Yeah”

They didn’t mention that they held each other’s hands.

* * *

 

“You seem happier lately”

“Huh?” Oikawa made, setting down his glass of juice.

“You started to go outside lately. It’s nice” his auntie looked up from her paperwork “That Iwaizumi boy is nice”

Oikawa blushed “Yes, Auntie” he mumbled

“You should go out more often with him” she grinned at him

“Sure, Auntie” he didn’t mention they spent every day together since summer holidays started.

“You got a nice tan”

“Thank you, Auntie” Oikawa hid in his room.

* * *

 

“The water is so clear” Oikawa wriggled his toes in the cold water. He stared at them in an odd fascination “I can see my feet”

Iwaizumi snorted, washing the berries they collected in the wood “Must be something rare for you”

“I bet I could drink the water!” Oikawa pushed his hands into the water.

“Yeah, no” Iwaizumi shook his head “You shouldn’t”

“But you just washed the fruit in there”

“It’s different” Iwaizumi shrugged “Rather river water than fox pee I guess”

“Ew” Oikawa made and picked a blackberry out of the basket “They’re so good!” he plopped another one into his mouth.

“Ey, Shittykawa! Don’t eat all the berries” Iwaizumi pushed him out of the way, Oikawa pressed against his force.

“You had 17 full years to eat this treat! I only started now! It’s only fair if I get more!” They started to wrestle. What Oikawa lacked in strength to oppose Iwaizumi he made up with determination to fight for the food. Oikawa struggled, put a foot behind him, stepped on a loose rock, lost his balance and fell backwards, pulling Iwaizumi with him by his shirt. They landed with a loud splash in the icy water, Oikawa screaming in terror because of the sudden cold “Great! Now our clothes are wet”

Iwaizumi grinned, still hovering on top of him “Well, I didn’t fall first, did I” Iwaizumi crawled from Oikawa. He pulled his shirt over his head, in the process of getting up and dropped it by the side of the river. Oikawa stared for maybe only a second or a minute or two, before he decided to take his own shirt off. If working on the field gave you such a nice body, maybe he should join them too – or maybe he would only be there too stare at Iwaizumi, it didn’t matter in the end. Oikawa dropped his shirt next to Iwaizumi’s, very slowly. He made a slow step backwards, staring Iwaizumi intensely in the eyes. Suddenly he grabbed the basket of berries, turned around and ran away with it.

“Wait! Trashykawa! Come back here!” Iwaizumi hurried after him.

If Iwaizumi saw the big burn scar on Oikawa’s back, he didn’t mention it.

Oikawa was thankful for that.

* * *

 

“Oh! Is that your friend” A girl with long black hair walked out of Iwaizumi’s house. She looked young, maybe 14 or 15. She had the same sharp eyes as Iwaizumi, so Oikawa assumed they were siblings.

“Yes” Iwaizumi answered, knitting his eyebrows together “Where are you going?”

“Out!” she sang. She hold her wallet close to her mouth, examining Oikawa closely. Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa still held their wet shirts in their hands, deciding that it was no use to put them on for the short way “Say Oikawa, is that right? If you want to spend your time with someone other than boring farmer-boy Hajime, you could always come with me” she winked at him. Oikawa laughed nervously.

Iwaizumi spluttered “Who would want to hang out with you”

“Mean! So mean!” She shouted. Iwaizumi then touched her crop-top

“Also what are you wearing, you need to put more clothes on”

“You need to put more clothes on” she then protested, pointing at Iwaizumi’s bare chest.

“She’s got a point” Oikawa shrugged.

“See!” She then jumped away from both of them “I’m coming back tomorrow”

Iwaizumi waved her “Okay, good bye”

“Are your parents home?” Oikawa then asked, stepping out of his sandals before entering Iwaizumi’s house

“Hm, no they should be back tomorrow”

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi. His face entirely red.

“Wha-what?” Iwaizumi staggered backwards. Away from the piercing stare.

“I-iwa-chan!” Oikawa than exclaimed. Touching his own cheeks “All alone at home with you!”

“Don’t think anything weird!” Iwaizumi then stuttered “And what’s up with the nickname?!”

“Iwa-chan” Oikawa repeated again “Sounds nice, don’t you think?”

“No it sounds stupid, Assykawa. Don’t use it”

“How rude!”

* * *

 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi laid on top of his bed, looking up at his ceiling. Oikawa rested his head on Iwaizumi’s arm, drawing circles onto his belly.

“Why is you room so small?” Oikawa then broke the silence.

“Huh?” Iwaizumi dumbly made, already half asleep, but got shaken awake again.

“Your room” Oikawa repeated, turning onto his side, staring at Iwaizumi’s face “Why is it so small?”

“Oh” Iwaizumi rubbed over his eyes. He cleared his throat “I have a lot of siblings” he started “So it was either sharing my room with two siblings or this room”

“It’s more like a closet, really” Oikawa smiled brightly at Iwaizumi “How many siblings do you have?”

Iwaizumi lifted his eyebrows up. He blew a raspberry into the air “The twins, my little sister and little brother. Four siblings”

“You had to count them out first?” Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi smacked him onto the head “Is it nice?”

“What?”

“To have many sibling”

Iwaizumi thought for a while. He remembered early loud mornings, screaming little twins jumping onto his stomach at 6 am on his free days, little sister opening up his door shouting at him or annoying him just as much as she can just because. Picking his little brother up from –somewhere – because he got lost. Expressionless judging stares from the same little brother he had to pick up and he was only twelve. His pudding getting eaten by someone, he assumes his little brother. The tempura shrimp from him getting stolen by one of the twins and not being allowed to get angry at them because – they’re still so small Hajime. His clothes getting stolen by both his brother and sister and never getting them back.

“I guess, yeah, it’s nice” Iwaizumi said petting over his head “Sometimes they’re a bit annoying, but I like them, I love them”

Oikawa nodded, petting over his belly “I love my sister too” he sighed once “I miss her a lot” he mumbled hiding his face.

“Can I ask you a question?” Iwaizumi asked, stroking over his back. Oikawa nodded “Have you visited her yet?”

Oikawa shook his head.

“Do you want to?”

Oikawa shook his head again.

“Alright, maybe later” Iwaizumi pulled his arms around him “We should sleep now, who knows when my parents come home with the monsters”

“You use your time alone really bad” Oikawa mumbled.

“Maybe” Iwaizumi petted over his hair “But shh, sleepy time now”

“Alright”

* * *

 

Oikawa woke up with the sound of the loud pitter-patter of naked feet on wooden floor. He slowly opened up an eye, closing it again trying to fall back asleep again. Suddenly the door of the room was ripped open “Hajime!” two children chanted in a chorus, running into the room without looking who else was in it.

One jumped on top Iwaizumi, who let out a loud “Uff” but decided not to move a bit. They slapped with tiny hands onto his chest and shouted

“Hajime! Hajime! Breakfast is ready!” the one that jumped on top of him shouted. Oikawa moved a bit, lifting his body up. The other one that didn’t jump, climbed onto the bed and also sat down on top of Iwaizumi’s belly

“Food Hajime” he said in softer voice, not hitting him, rather petting over his face

“I know, I heard it the first time” Iwaizumi sat up, letting both of them fall off him, making both screech and laugh “Tell mom Oikawa is over”

One of them saluted, the other mumbled a silent yes and they ran both downstairs. Oikawa looked Iwaizumi with his eyebrows lifted up “What time is it?” he asked. Iwaizumi shrugged.

“Seven”

“What? So early?” Oikawa flopped down back onto the pillow.

“It’s normal for me” Iwaizumi got up, patted Oikawa onto his lower back “Now come on get up, dad probably made breakfast” he pulled a shirt over his head “You need one from me?” Oikawa rolled himself out of bed

“Yes please” Oikawa accepted the shirt Iwaizumi pressed into his hand and pulled it over his head “Isn’t it weird that I’m taller than you but we have the same size”

“Well, I have bigger muscles”

Oikawa pouted at that, pulling the strings of the pyjama pants Iwaizumi lend him tighter. He followed him downstairs into the kitchen, already hearing the chatter of the family out of the room “Ah, Oikawa-kun, come sit down” the mother ushered him to a seat as soon as she saw him, pulling a chair out for Oikawa to sit down.

“Good morning to you too, mother” Iwaizumi mumbled, sitting down next to Oikawa. He grabbed his rice bowl and picked up some of the omelette. The boy next to Iwaizumi regarded him with a blank but still judgemental expression, before he shifted his eyes towards Oikawa, examining him in the same manner. He made a sound deep in his throat, before looking away “What’s up with you?” Iwaizumi slapped him on the head. The boy frowned and rubbed over the place he got hit.

“Now that we’re all together” his mother clapped her hands together excited “We have to tell you something” she put her arms around the father who was deeply engrained in eating his food. All the children tried to ignore the mother, by shoving more food into their mouth. The sister of Iwaizumi leaned over to him

“They probably want to go on vacation with us again” she whispered to him

“I hope not, that would only end up with another one of us” he whispered back. She covered her mouth to hide her giggling.

The mother lifted her arms off of her husband “We are pregnant” she then shouted excitedly, waving both of her hands in the air

“No!” all of the elder children shouted in unison, the Youngers lifted their arms and shouted in joy.

“We’re already so many!” the sister touched her own head “What if you push out another set of twins?”

“Do you know what condom is?” Iwaizumi asked “You need to be more responsible” he slammed his flat hand onto the table

“Mom, you and your vagina” the quiet frowning boy lifted his arms up “need to just –“ he slapped his hands together.

“Excuse me?” the mother crossed her arms “This is something great! Something happy!”

“We have someone to play with” one of the twins shouted excited, leaning over to her stomach

“Thank you! At least someone who is happy!” The mom hugged his head.

“Come on, press him out already.” the child whispered at her stomach silently.

“Um”

“And you’re already so old, mother!” Iwaizumi exclaimed.

“Excuse me, I’m 38!” she put a hand on her chest

“Yeah, why did you get me so early?” Iwaizumi asked

“Yeah, why did you get him so early” the sister pointed at his face “You were practically a teenager!”

The mother lifted her arms up “I was 22” she touched the arm of her husband “Say something”

The father chewed, put his food down and looked at everyone “Don’t bully your mother” he just said then continued to eat his food

“It’s not bullying!” all three booed “We’re just stating the facts”

“Facts?” the mother repeated

“It better not be another pair of twins mom!” the sister moved her finger towards the mom.

“Congratulations, Iwaizumi-san” Oikawa then said, smiling brightly as he sipped a bit of tea.

“Thank you honey” she then said “the only nice boy here”

“He’s just kissing your ass so he can get more cake!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any weird wording or more mistakes, tell me thank you.  
> Check my blogs:
> 
> empty-teewurstsulle (art)  
> deponitox-garbodor (reblob/personal)


End file.
